Requiem 4 The Fall Fading
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: PostChapitre 420. Ichigo, après sa victoire, se réveille amnésique et perdu. Quel est donc ce quelque chose qui manque tant à son existence qu'il n'arrive pas à se rappeler ? Et par dessus tout, qui, depuis l'intérieur même de sa tête, le nomme "Mon Roi"?


_Salut les gens :)_

**Titre:** Requiem 4 The Fall Fading  
**Auteur:** Rori H. Nemuri  
**Rating:** K+ (ça reste relativement platonique)  
**Genres:** **Angst** (à peine de quoi hurler, comme toujours pour ceux qui me connaissent ^^), **Drame** (c'en est un), **Humour** (par endroit), **Mystère** (toujours par endroit), **Romance** (ça me tue de dire ça, mais c'est un fait xD)  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Synopsis:** Ichigo, après sa victoire, se réveille amnésique et perdu. Quel est donc ce quelque chose qui manque tant à son existence qu'il n'arrive pas à se rappeler ? Et par dessus tout, qui, depuis l'intérieur même de sa tête, le nomme "Mon Roi"?

**Warning:** Y a rien de choquant... Enfin, j'crois pas...

**Spoilers!** Il faut que vous ayez lu le chapitre 420.

_Bon, j'avais envie de faire une pause tragique dans ma vie trépidante... Donc, c'est un peu poétique et parfois totalement barré (j'ai mis des mots jolis les uns à la suite des autres et Hichigo est total OOC vu le vocabulaire qu'il utilise). Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier/lire/détester/reviewer ce One-Shot divisé en quatre morceaux.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_Rori H. Nemuri  
_

* * *

**- Requiem 4 The Fall Fading -  
**

J'attends, je patiente, je t'attends, je m'impatiente.

Attendre que ce léger tic succède au tac, que l'horloge, la montre, le réveil, continuent d'égrener les secondes d'une manière si lassante et répétitive que cela en devient caricatural. Quand vous attendez, tout paraît plus long, comme si le temps avait décidé de vous jouer des tours, sournoisement, pour rendre votre attente encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est comme après ces graves accidents, où vous attendez dans la salle d'attente, la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé, l'esprit ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, dans l'attente insoutenable de quelques informations concernant l'état de santé d'un proche à l'article de la mort.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Et lorsque votre voix, tremblante, ose enfin poser cette question qui vous semble soudain la plus existentielle de votre vie, vous avez presque oublié tout le reste. Bouffé par cette attente insupportable, par votre impatience malsaine, par cette horreur qu'on pourrait vous annoncer, le visage fermé, les yeux baissés, avec un ton dégoulinant de condescendance : « Je suis désolé ». Personne n'est désolé. Personne ne peut compatir à votre douleur, car rien qu'imaginer cette douleur est impossible, insoutenable, _invivable_.

« Sortons. »

Alors Ishida Ryuken conduit Isshin Kurosaki dehors avec un calme étrangement serein. Comme s'il tentait de se convaincre que seuls des mots sortiraient de sa bouche, sans qu'il n'en soit responsable ou coupable. De simples mots qu'il faut pourtant dire au père inquiet qui se tient devant lui. Il s'adossa au mur d'enceinte de l'hôpital, alors qu'une fin pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville endormie de Karakura.

« Il est dans un sale état, c'est ça ? » Commença Isshin avec une voix qui se voulait calme.

« Inutile de faire semblant, ton fils est dans cet hôpital, allongé dans ce qui aurait pu être son lit de mort si cet hurluberlu ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait faire pour stopper l'hémorragie dont souffrait Ichigo. Tu peux avoir l'air bouleversé. » Lui répondit Ryuuken d'un ton monocorde.

Lui n'était pas concerné. Ce n'était qu'un médecin devenu directeur d'hôpital grâce à une chose banale nommée « l'ascenseur social » qui lui donnait aujourd'hui une grande maison où son seul fils refusait de loger par pure haine de sa personne.

« Alors ? » Demanda cette fois Isshin avec un ton tremblant et transpirant d'inquiétude, la tension dans ses épaules retombée.

« Quand les amis de ton fils l'ont amené ici il était mort. »

Un hoquet de surprise saisit Isshin dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. Si ce pourquoi Masaki était morte disparaissait, ce serait insurmontable. Il n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois, à ce vide percutant qui vous sciait net à table quand vous vous rendez compte que c'est… Que c'est fini. Il ne reviendra plus.

« J'ai réussi à le ramener grâce à la médecine, mais son état est resté malgré tout critique, comme tu t'en doutes. »

« Massage cardiaque ? »

Ryuuken acquiesça. Dans la poche de sa blouse blanche il y avait l'angle d'un paquet de cigarettes acheté le matin même qui cognait contre ses doigts. Il fut tenté de l'en sortir pour fumer, mais l'hôpital étant loin d'être le meilleur endroit, il se permit un soupir avant de se reconcentrer sur ce pourquoi il était dehors, son vieil ami à ses côtés.

« Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et souffrait de multiples blessures dont la plupart auraient été mortelles sans l'intervention des pouvoirs curatifs d'Inoue Orihime grâce à nos efforts conjugués, ton fils était sauf quelques heures plus tard. Médicalement parlant, en tout cas. »

Ryuuken jaugea son ami avec sévérité. En voyant Isshin arriver quelques minutes après son fils, terrorisé et rongé par une inquiétude des plus totales, il avait compris et fait asseoir son ami là, reléguant sa colère et son incompréhension au second plan.

« _Mugetsu_. »

Le mot maudit. Isshin leva vers lui un regard coupable.

« J'ai compris en voyant ses blessures. Son teint pâle, ses yeux, la fuite de son reiatsu. Tu lui as fait utiliser la même technique qui a failli te coûter la vie il y a des années, es-tu donc idiot à ce point pour lui faire courir un tel danger ? Il n'avait ni ton expérience, ni ton excellente maîtrise de ton Zanpakuto ! » Grogna Ishida avec un regain de colère. « Il a failli mourir par ta faute, et sa survie tu ne la dois qu'à Urahara Kisuke… »

« Il voulait vaincre. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? N'as-tu pas entrainé ton fils, toi aussi, à combattre pour qu'il puisse rivaliser avec ces Arrancars ? » Explosa à son tour Isshin.

Les deux pères se firent longuement face, aucun des deux ne voulant céder.

« Et j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle » Ajouta Ryuuken d'un ton froid et tranchant. « Même s'il est réveillé et stable, le choc médical et l'ampleur de la perte de reiatsu l'ont rendu amnésique. Il n'a reconnu personne. »

A ces mots Isshin baissa les yeux et s'avoua vaincu. Les épaules affaissées et le regard las, il demanda à Ryuuken s'il pouvait voir son fils, ce à quoi le médecin acquiesça avant de l'y conduire. La porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une salle aseptisée où des odeurs de médicaments flottaient dans l'air alors qu'il faisait froid, bien que la fenêtre en face de la porte soit fermée, stores tirés pour cacher la nuit et l'amertume de la pluie qui tombait au dehors sans discontinuer depuis des heures.

« Pap… Papa ? »

La voix pâteuse et fatiguée de son fils ramena Isshin au corps engoncé entre les draps d'un blanc immaculé du lit dont la tête était posée contre le mur de droite. Là était couché un adolescent bien trop pâle pour qu'on puisse décemment dire qu'il allait bien. Ses cheveux oranges étaient sales, emmêlés, parsemés de tâches de sang séché rougeâtres tirant sur le marron, couvrant un front enrubanné de pansements aussi blancs que les draps et les murs. Sa peau était d'une telle pâleur qu'on aurait di qu'il essayait de concurrencer les murs, et la blague aurait fait rire Isshin si l'état de son fils unique n'avait été si désastreux. Son regard semblait comme éteint, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il ne semblait pas pouvoir les maintenir sur le même point plus de trois secondes d'affilée, passant incessamment de son père au mur, du mur à la lampe, de la lampe à la fenêtre, le dos cloué contre le lit et la tête calée contre un oreiller qui semblait le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et la lueur blafarde des néons lui donnait un air cadavérique.

Où était passé son fils, celui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, se tenait victorieux face à un monstre enfin vaincu ?

« Ichigo… »

Isshin s'approcha lentement et tira une chaise à côté du lit de son fils.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… »

Prostré, Isshin ne vit pas le regard de son fils se faire soudain incompréhensif.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… Pardonne-moi… »

« Tu… Tu n'as rien fait, tu sais ? »

Sa voix était cassée et tremblante, comme un vieux vinyle rayé qui continuait à tourner malgré des années d'utilisation intensive.

« C'est ma faute… Si… Si Maman… Et … Elle… »

Isshin leva les yeux, et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Ishida Ryuuken qui le regardait avec son habituelle indifférence. Sentant qu'il avait toute l'attention du père, celui-ci lui fit comprendre que non, Ichigo ne se souvenait de rien.

« Alors il a… ? »

« Tout oublié. » Compléta le médecin.

Isshin tourna son regard vers son fils qui semblait complétement perdu.

« Papa… »

Isshin se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ichigo commença à s'agiter, paniqua, prit peur et écopa finalement d'une dose de morphine qui le plongea quelques minutes plus tard dans un sommeil comateux et artificiel, loin de toute agitation superflue qui pourrait aggraver son état stable mais encore potentiellement dangereux.

Ryuuken partit à la poursuite d'Isshin, loin de se douter que le père d'Ichigo n'était pas si loin que ça et que le chercher toute la nuit un peu partout en ville était inutile et une perte profonde de temps. Finalement il rentra tard chez lui et décida de voir ce qu'il en serait demain, ignorant que son ami était juste là, sur le toit de l'hôpital, culpabilisant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive de l'état de son fils.

Tout, il avait tout oublié.

Isshin était tellement effondré. Ichigo croyait être à l'hôpital pour la mort de sa mère, après l'accident qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous les deux, il y avait moins de dix ans. Dix ans de souvenirs envolés. La moitié de sa vie disparue, partie, finie, morte… Comment lui dire qu'en réalité il avait dix-sept ans, et que le matin même il avait tué Aizen, traître et tyran ? Qu'il avait vécu deux années entre le monde réel et celui des esprits ?

Assis dans la cage d'escalier qui menait au toit de l'hôpital, Isshin n'eut pas le courage de retourner voir son fils pour le rassurer ou même lui parler. Dix ans effacés. Perdus. Morts. Son fils en serait changé à jamais…

« Ichigo… Pourquoi ? »

Quelques jours plus tard, il trouva finalement le courage d'entrer dans cette chambre maudite à cause des insistantes demandes de ses filles qui s'inquiétaient pour leur frère aîné blessé et à l'hôpital. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elles savaient, ignorant tout de l'amnésie d'Ichigo, Isshin n'ayant pas eu le courage, ni même la volonté d'évoquer ce sujet avec elles, l'ayant lui-même relégué dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

La porte était de nouveau face à lui, comme une semaine auparavant. La réalité le frappa soudain, alors que sa main, fébrile, se posait lentement sur la poignée de la porte maudite. La peur s'insinua soudain dans son ventre, et sans comprendre il ressentit de nouveau cette vague de culpabilité qu'Ishida lui avait renvoyée en pleine figure une semaine auparavant. Qu'allait-il arriver, au final ? Et Ichigo ? Et Karin, Yuzu ? Leur famille était-elle vouée à l'autodestruction pour qu'autant de malheurs les frappent en si peu d'années ?

« Oh, pousse-toi le vieux ! »

Karin écarta son père du chemin et ouvrit la porte grand avant de se glisser dans la chambre à grandes enjambées, suivie par Yuzu qui trottina à sa suite sans se soucier d'excuser sa jumelle auprès de leur père, chose qu'elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude de faire à chaque incartade de sa brute de sœur.

« Ichi-nii ! »

Isshin attendit. Non, non, il ne pourrait pas, ce serait juste… Et… Enfin…

« Papa ! Viens voir, il dort ! »

Yuzu chuchotait et Karin s'était tue, assise sur une chaise face au lit de son frère qui dormait, le corps relâché, la tête pendante, visiblement serein. Isshin devina immédiatement que son sommeil n'avait rien de naturel, et passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir si Ryuuken était dans le coin, histoire de confirmer ses soupçons. Ne trouvant pas la personne recherchée, il trouva cependant un mot à son nom sur la table de chevet de son fils.

« Il est tombé dans le coma le soir même de ta venue. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre son réveil, comme tu t'en doutes, et je ne sais pas si ce sera dans deux jours ou dans deux ans.

Bon courage,

Ryuuken. »

* * *

Assis dans son lit, Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre. La pluie gouttait sur les carreaux et de longs filets d'eau descendaient sur le verre transparent de sa chambre. Le murmure grondant de l'orage avait eu le don de le rassurer, un court instant, à son réveil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier une énième fois. La dernière fois qu'il avait vue une date, c'était Juin, été, grand soleil, normal quoi… Sauf que c'était il y avait plus de deux ans. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé ? Quelques minutes, peut-être. Au dehors il faisait nuit et il avait vite compris qu'il était dans un hôpital, loin de chez lui, bien réveillé après ce dernier souvenir, celui de sa maison s'effondrant et de lui courant pour secourir Karin, sa sœur. Mais visiblement… Rien de tout cela ne s'était passé hier soir, mais plutôt le « hier soir » d'il y avait deux ans… Et un peu plus d'un mois.

Légère erreur de calcul de son père qui croyait le voir amputé de dix ans de souvenir.

Soudain, Ichigo se sentit mal. Pas à cause de son paternel, non… Son cœur le serrait. Il le serrait si horriblement qu'il se sentit étouffer, et la machine à ses côtés émit de strident bip qui ne l'atteignirent même pas, tant il se sentait mal. C'était quoi, cette douleur au fond de lui ? Cet horrible sentiment d'avoir perdu, oublié quelque chose de tellement important, plus important que sa propre vie ?

_Je te consolerai de cette perte, mon Roi._

Ichigo sursauta violemment. Une voix. Une voix ! Il avait des voix ! Mais quelle horreur le frappait encore ? Il avait déjà oublié deux ans de sa vie, mais par pitié, pas de schizophrénie !

« Docteur, venez vite ! »

Effrayé, il ne dit rien à son médecin, qui lui expliqua calmement sa situation et ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et là tout lui tomba dessus avec la force d'un ouragan. Alors, il avait dormi un mois à cause d'un choc qu'il avait vécu, arrêt cardiaque, blessures, la totale… Et il avait des voix. Ou alors était-ce dû au choc, à son réveil brutal ? Epuisé, il mit le compte sur son réveil et sa panique qui avait finalement poussé les médecins à le calmer à coup de calmants, justement.

Et les jours se succédèrent comme des secondes, chacun avec leur lot de surprises et d'étrangetés. Finalement, Ichigo reprit l'école, poursuivit par la mystérieuse voix qui hantait sa tête à chaque seconde qui passait, toujours, tout le temps, sans pause, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Et que disait-elle ?

Elle susurrait à Ichigo qu'elle était à lui. Qu'il était « son Roi ».

_Oh, mais c'est le cas, mon Roi._

Vous voyez ?

* * *

_Mon Roi…_

Cette voix au fond de sa tête psalmodiait encore et toujours. Cette voix qu'il n'écoutait pas, et qu'il aurait souhaité ne même plus entendre de toute sa vie. Cette voix envoûtante et ses indécentes propositions, cette voix nasillarde et ses mortelles promesses de retrouvailles glorieuses. Ichigo posa son front contre sa table rendue froide par l'absence de chauffage et les températures basses de l'extérieur. C'était foutu, il ne suivrait plus les cours de la journée avec les bêtises de cette voix qui avait le don de l'énerver et de l'attirer. Dès qu'elle disparaissait, il l'appelait. Dès qu'elle parlait, il voulait qu'elle se taise. C'était sans fin.

« Kurosaki, si vos maux de tête persistent, vous devriez sortir et aller vous passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. »

Sans réfléchir Ichigo s'exécuta et marcha machinalement vers l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait raconter à personne cette voix qu'il entendait. On le cataloguerait comme dingue, et l'asile, non merci. Déjà qu'oublier deux années entières de sa vie sans raison valable et l'excuse pitoyable de « tu es tombé dans l'escalier, commotion cérébrale, et perte de mémoire consécutive à ta chute » faisaient de lui quelqu'un de plus marginal que jadis – jadis rassemblant ici tout ce qui s'est déroulé avant ses quinze ans, et non durant ces deux dernières « années fantômes ». Alors il allait voir l'infirmière en quête d'un miracle. Il lui disait « maux de tête. Insomnie » et elle répondait « fatigue, médicaments, cure de sommeil ». Un court moment, ça avait fonctionné. Mais quelques temps plus tard, la voix revenait, décidée à ne pas se faire oublier. Mais pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ainsi ?

_Je ne veux pas disparaitre sans accomplir ma dernière mission, mon Roi. Celle qu'on m'a jadis confiée. Ma dernière mission. Ce dernier ordre. Cette dernière volonté. Ce que tu es, ce que tu étais, et ce que tu seras. Je respecterais cette promesse que j'ai faite, Sire._

Ichigo se saisit la tête à deux mains au moment où l'infirmière revenait vers lui, tenant dans la main un verre d'eau envahi par les bulles d'air d'un comprimé effervescent sensé arrêter sa pseudo migraine. En voyant le verre, Ichigo eut un sourire amer. Oh non, ce n'était pas du paracétamol qui allait arrêter l'envahissante voix de cette personne qui lui vouait un culte et l'appelait avec toutes sortes de titres réservés d'ordinaire à des monarques. Mais Ichigo n'était le Roi de rien, à sa connaissance.

Encore des mystères.

« Encore des migraines ? » L'interrogea l'infirmière avec inquiétude.

Ichigo se contenta d'acquiescer, son visage trop crispé pour qu'il puisse émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son – et dire que cet état de douleur était totalement factice, uniquement là pour appuyer son mensonge... Non, il n'entendait pas de voix. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué n'entend pas de voix. Il but son verre d'une traite pour faire passer le mauvais goût des médicaments auxquels il devenait accro, même si le paracétamol n'est pas une drogue et est encore moins addictif. On peut toujours rêver…

En parlant de rêve, Ichigo en fit un étrange le soir même, de retour chez lui. Il dînait rarement avec sa famille depuis son réveil, comme si les quinze années passées avant sa perte de mémoire étaient trop lointaines pour qu'il se sente affilié d'une quelconque manière à ses sœurs ou à son père. Alors il évitait un maximum leurs rencontres, se concentrant sur sa propre solitude, sur ce décalage qu'il ressentait avec les gens qu'il rencontrait et qui le saluaient, alors que lui ne pouvait mettre aucun nom sur ce visage inconnu.

Il se coucha, en proie à cet horrible sentiment de manque qu'il avait ressenti en se levant, un matin, ce même matin où il avait découvert qu'un pan tout entier de sa vie avait disparu sans qu'il n'y ait d'explication plausible.

Il s'endormit, sentant que quelque chose manquait.

Et il fit un rêve des plus étranges, se retrouvant soudain dans un monde étrangement fait : la gravité était non pas verticale mais horizontale, loin des canons du « vrai » monde. Chose étrange, une personne, lui-même, en l'occurrence, s'y trouvait. Mais il était blanc. Et Ichigo était certain que ce n'était pas lui.

Alors, qui était-ce ?

_Il y a longtemps que je t'attends, Roi._

Lentement Ichigo marcha jusqu'à la statue blanche posée là. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle n'était pas non plus totalement stoïque comme les statues aux faces indifférentes dans les musées ; non, cette statue était comme nostalgique. Qu'avait-elle perdu pour être si mélancolique, si triste ? Assise là à regarder un horizon vertical à longueur de temps, elle lui fit l'effet d'une majestueuse personne qui avait pourtant perdu ce qui s'apparentait à sa couronne. Il lui manquait juste sa splendeur d'antan, sa majesté.

Mû par un sentiment inconnu qui lui procurait un étrange bien-être, Ichigo avança encore jusqu'à la statue blanche, lentement, tranquillement, et pourtant précipitamment, mais sans que l'objet de sa curiosité grandissante ne le remarque. Le soleil se couchait au loin et fit luire les prunelles dorés de la statue blanche d'une drôle de façon, tout comme sa peau qui paraissait soudain plus humaine, moins pâle, et sa beauté devint soudain irréelle, irradiant de mystères, de promesses, de secrets, mais aussi de douleurs silencieuses.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement si bas que la statue sembla d'abord ne pas l'entendre.

Puis elle tourna lentement son visage si faussement indifférent vers le nouvel arrivant, et planta son regard dans le sien sans ciller. Il cligna quelques fois des paupières, tranquillement, mais au fond de son regard on lisait une certaine confusion, alors qu'Ichigo aurait imaginé le propriétaire de la voix qui l'appelait plus… plus… Plus directif, plus pragmatique. A la place, il se trouvait devant cette espèce de clown pourtant si magiquement beau, si irréel, si mystérieux, si intriguant, si enchanteur, tout ça à la fois. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans le corps d'Ichigo, et ce dernier sentit sa vue se brouiller tandis que l'autre le regardait toujours fixement, presque tranquillement, attendant un signe, un geste, quelque chose, afin de savoir comment agir ensuite.

En proie à un maelstrom de sentiments tous plus paradoxaux les uns que les autres, Ichigo ne savait que faire ; sa vue se brouillait comme s'il allait pleurer, mais était-ce de joie ou de tristesse ? Il avait envie de parler, mais les paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge douloureusement ; il se sentait en colère, impuissant, comme s'il manquait quelque chose à toute cette scène si irréelle et pourtant si magnifique, et qu'il était incapable de dire de ce dont il s'agissait. Toutefois, il était persuadé que toute cette myriade de sentiments avait un rapport avec l'homme devant lui, son reflet blanchi aux yeux dorés.

Que faire alors ? Sa première envie avait été de se jeter dans ses bras, mais aussi de le frapper. Ensuite, il avait voulu parler, mais était-ce pour l'insulter ou pour lui dire que tout était pardonné, et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était… C'était… Ce quelque chose dont Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ?

« Allons mon Roi, ne te rappelles-tu pas de qui je suis pour provoquer en toi toutes ces choses si opposées les unes aux autres que tu es incapable de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment de moi ? »

Il aurait pu dire ça d'un ton amusé, paraître narquois ou bien moqueur, mais au contraire, son regard était toujours aussi nostalgique, mélancolique, voilé, perdu dans des souvenirs qu'Ichigo avait peut-être jadis partagés en sa compagnie, ou alors était-ce quelque chose d'autre ? Le trouble dans son cœur grandit davantage, se perdant entre colère et amour, entre haine et passion. Qui était-ce ? Qui était-ce ? Qui était-ce pour provoquer en lui un tel brasier ?

« Te souviens-tu du nom que tu m'avais choisi jadis, Sire ? Celui que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire, et qui pourtant te brûlait les lèvres ? T'en souviens-tu ? Me le diras-tu enfin ? »

Mais Ichigo ne lui connaissait aucun nom. Qu'attendait-il donc de lui ? Etait-il jadis si important pour que son double en vienne à lui demander son nom ? Et jadis, que c'était-il passé pour qu'il oublie tout ? Pour que tout disparaisse et que seulement aujourd'hui, ils se rencontrent enfin, après des mois d'une discussion à sens unique qui aurait épuisé le plus tenace des hommes ?

« Qui es-tu ? » Répéta Ichigo en s'approchant.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus et dans un élan affranchi Ichigo laissa la passion l'emporter sur la haine ; lentement il s'approcha et alla embrasser son autre lui-même qui ne bougea pas mais suivit Ichigo dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Des retrouvailles... Voilà, c'était ça ! C'était ce quelque chose qu'attendait l'autre.

Son retour.

Le voir revenir vers lui. Le revoir, le toucher, sentir son odeur, sentir sa chaleur, adorer chaque trait de son visage, boire chaque parole qui s'écoulerait de sa bouche, ne vivre que par lui. Comme _jadis_.

« Shiro »

Retrouve ton nom, retrouve-toi et retrouve-moi.

« Shiro, Shiro… Rappelle-moi ce que nous avons oublié. Qui étais-je jadis pour commander à quelqu'un comme toi ? Quel Roi étais-je pour te laisser ainsi seul et abandonné ? Dis-moi. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé jadis et que j'ai oublié. »

Shiro sourit glorieusement. Victoire, victoire. Les jours du Roi étaient revenus. L'éternelle aurore de ce monde cesserait enfin pour laisser place au jour le plus éclatant qu'on puisse imaginer.

« Majesté, je ne peux te rendre ce que tu as perdu jadis » lui annonça-t-il avec nostalgie. « A toi de le retrouver. Moi, Sire, je ne peux que t'offrir l'étreinte brisée d'un disparu longtemps oublié et qui dans ton ombre a attendu que le jour se lève de nouveau. »

Ichigo ne sut que répondre tant son vis-à-vis semblait sérieux. L'intensité de ses paroles et de son regard le mirent mal à l'aise, et il se sentit soudain comme un animal face à un prédateur. Au fond, que savait-il de Shiro ? Son nom, son visage, son corps, le goût presque absurde du seul baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, sa peau aussi froide que la sienne était chaude ?

« Mais tu m'attendais » Tenta Ichigo. « Et tu sais. Tu sais, j'en suis sûr. Je t'en supplie, raconte-moi ! Qui étais-je ? Qui étais-tu ? Pourquoi je ne connais que ton nom et rien d'autre ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé tous ces mois pour ne rien me dire d'autre que « je l'offre à toi » ? »

Shiro eut un sourire mutin et Ichigo soupira, exaspéré. On lui avait collé un serviteur borné qui refusait de lui donner la moindre explication quant à sa mémoire disparue.

« Sire, sire… »

Excédé, Ichigo soupira derechef et se recula en croisant les bras. Son serviteur attitré sourit davantage et l'attira contre lui. Sous sa peau, froide, Ichigo entendit avec un ravissement surpris le cœur de Shiro battre. Figé, il attendit, patiemment, serein, clamé, que quelque chose se passe.

« Ne doute jamais de l'amour que je porte, ni de ma loyauté envers toi, Majesté, jamais. »

Sa joue pâle était posée sur la tête de son Roi qu'il serrait dans ses bras avec une tendresse presque maladroite. Une seconde plus tard, c'était son oreiller chaud et moelleux qu'Ichigo sentit contre sa joue humide, ses mains serrant avec force ses draps et le coin de son oreiller tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait presque jour, au vu des légers rayons qui filtraient à travers le store de sa fenêtre. Fébrilement, il se leva et s'assis en tailleur dans son lit, se frottant son visage de ses mains.

Tout ceci avait-il vraiment été réel ? Shiro… Shiro était-il réel ?

« Shiro… Shiro ! » Appela-t-il doucement dans sa chambre, ses yeux volants d'un point à un autre à la recherche d'un tâche blanche sortie d'un rêve à moitié effacé.

_Je ne peux qu'être le gardien de tes nuits les plus cauchemardesques, Sire._

Le murmure lointain rassura Ichigo même si les paroles sibyllines de Shiro n'étaient pas un réconfort en soi ; il comprit simplement qu'il le reverrait ce soir, et cela lui suffit l'espace d'un instant. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu, certes, mais pour Ichigo le temps voulu mettra toujours trop de temps.

« J'ai perdu deux ans et un mois. Tu m'as attendu mais moi je n'attendrai pas éternellement tes réponses. » Le prévint-il.

_A ce soir_, siffla Shiro en guise de bonne journée.

Ichigo soupira, se leva et fila en cours.

Il arriva tout juste à l'heure et se fit brimer, comme toujours…

Et dire que la journée commençait tout juste… Le cours de maths se termina bientôt, et les autres cours se succédèrent si lentement qu'Ichigo faillit suivre pour passer le temps, tant il minutait tous les événements, attendant que le soir vienne enfin, et que son explication avec Shiro suive.

_Patience, Patience…_

* * *

Nerveusement, Ichigo jouait avec son crayon en plein cours d'anglais, très loin du professeur et de ses explications ennuyeuses sur la grammaire anglaise. La fenêtre, une fois encore, était devenue sa porte vers une rêverie solitaire qui le conduisait toujours à son passé. A ce _quelque chose_. Comme à chaque fois, son estomac se tordit douloureusement et ses yeux le piquèrent furieusement, éperdu dans un chagrin immense et un désespoir total. Quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose manquait horriblement à sa vie quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Il l'avait cherchée sans s'en rendre compte, regardant autour de lui avec une peur panique. Et puis il avait reléguée cette peur au fond de sa tête, mettant ça sur la découverte accablante qu'il venait de faire : deux ans de sa vie venaient de disparaître. Deux années oubliées comme on oublie un rêve au petit matin. Normal qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

Pourtant il était conscient que quelque chose d'important manquait. Il avait oublié quelque chose d'horriblement important. Alors, avec les jours, les semaines, la culpabilité et l'angoisse l'avaient gagné avec une intensité peu commune, loin, bien loin d'une peur légère qui dure un instant. Ichigo désespérait de se souvenir de _ça_.

Quand ? Quand se souviendrait-il de ça ?

Cette chose qui l'avait réveillé un matin, un matin où il a découvert que deux années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir, ce matin où son cœur avait fait un tel bon qu'il avait cru mourir d'abandon ? Ce matin où il avait senti que quelque chose de plus important que lui-même lui avait été arraché, et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il le retrouve ?

Shiro n'était qu'un morceau, un petit morceau. Il y avait autre chose avec lui, cette autre chose qui le rendait si confus en le voyant. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Qu'était-il, au juste, pour vivre dans ce qu'il appelait « ton monde intérieur » ? Pourquoi lui vouait-il un tel culte, une telle loyauté ? Pourquoi, par-dessus tout, ne voulait-il rien lui dire à propos de ce qu'ils avaient communément appelé _jadis _?

« Shiro, toi qui sait déjà, est-ce si grave pour que je me sente à ce point coupable d'avoir oublié ? Etait-ce si grand, si immense, si supérieur à moi-même pour que j'ai conscience de l'horreur que je commets, chaque jour qui passe, en ayant oublié _ça_ ? » Songea-t-il en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

Il se mit à neiger. Cela rappela douloureusement à Ichigo que toute cette affreuse réalité qui était la sienne durait depuis une année entière. Une année… Une douloureuse impression de mensonges et de tromperie lui vint soudain à l'esprit en se rappelant les discours de son père, de ses sœurs, et de ceux qui s'appelaient « ses amis ». Il avait toujours eu l'impression que rien de réel ne découlerait jamais de leurs relations, comme si lui avait quelque chose de tellement plus important à accomplir qu'eux, qui ne juraient que par la famille et une mère disparue par sa faute.

_Roi, je ne peux rien te dire. Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas par pur égoïsme et sûrement pas pour profiter de tes faiblesses, et je ne te mentirai jamais, tu le sais. _

« Alors pourquoi ? » Songea à nouveau Ichigo, soulagé de pouvoir échapper un bref instant à l'ennuyeux cours auquel il assistait. « Pour me protéger de quelque chose ? »

Il y eut un cours silence et Ichigo crut un instant l'avoir mis en colère.

_Plus ou moins._

Souriant légèrement, Ichigo reprit son interrogatoire. Si Shiro était réceptif à ses questions et à ses inquiétudes, peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre davantage ?

« De quoi ? »

Shiro rit.

_Pour ça tu te suffis à toi-même, Sire !_

« Alors… De qui ? »

_De moi, peut-être ?_

Vu le ton employé, il était clair que la plaisanterie était totale.

« Shiro ! » Grinça Ichigo entre ses dents, s'attirant un coup d'œil de la part de son voisin de devant.

_J'ai fait une promesse, un jour. La seule de toute ma vie, mon Roi, alors je me dois de la tenir jusqu'à ce que la situation se débloque, et à ce moment-là mes engagements changeront. Je sais qu'il te sera difficile de patienter, Majesté, mais en regard des événements que tu apprendras à ce moment, ce ne seront qu'insignifiantes secondes._

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi.»

_Roi…_

« C'est important. Plus important que moi. Et ça me fait mal de vivre avec ce manque que je m'inflige à moi-même, c'est comme si je me privais d'air. Cette chose, quoique ce soit, m'était aussi essentielle que de respirer ! Alors, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose ! »

_Roi, chaque parti a ses arguments, et bien que les tiens semblent justifiables, je ne peux encore rien te dire. Ou alors si peu que tu en voudrais davantage, car ça n'apaiserai ta curiosité qu'un court instant. _

« Ta promesse vaut mieux que ton Roi ? » Répliqua sèchement Ichigo.

_Jaloux ? _

Taquin, Shiro tentait de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il vienne de lui-même dans leur monde intérieur que lui ne pouvait quitter. Mais aujourd'hui, ça passait au second plan devant la détresse du Monarque qui était le sien, perdu dans la confusion de ses sentiments.

_Roi, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je ne vis que par et pour toi, et cette situation me déplaît autant qu'à toi, mais sache bien que ma promesse n'est pas de celles qu'on peut rompre. Et tout te raconter ne ferait en aucun revenir ta mémoire, alors tout ce qu'il te faut faire c'est attendre, ce qui est bien peu en comparaison de ce que j'ai subi alors que tu m'ignorais sans cesse, me traitant tel un parasite, une maladie à éradiquer. JE T'AIME. Je te serais loyal à jamais, je n'appartiendrais jamais qu'à toi, alors, pitié, ne doute pas de moi. _

« Shiro ? »

Interrogateur, surpris, incompréhensif, Ichigo était encore plus perdu, mais se calma soudain en prenant conscience de l'ampleur des mots de Shiro. Il avait chaud, si chaud, et il se serait senti tellement plus heureux s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment que ça était encore absent de sa tête. Ce quelque chose qui semblait être la dernière barrière entre son état énervé et la compréhension totale de toute sa vie. La transcendance la plus extrême, en fin de compte. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo passa le reste de la journée sourd au monde extérieur, méditant sur les paroles de son double blanc. Rien qu'à y repenser, il était horriblement gêné mais quelque part flatté, soulagé, heureux de savoir que Shiro n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et presque touché par son geste si ça ne coûtait pas tant à Ichigo de ne rien savoir. Quelque part il comprenait, mais d'un autre côté les sensations qu'il avait eues à son réveil ne lui rappelaient que trop bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de tellement important que l'oublier était la chose la plus horrible du monde.

Finalement, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la journée était terminée, Ichigo tomba sur son lit, fatigué. Peu importait l'heure, ni le temps que ça prendrait, mais il ne dormirait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Il y avait forcément quelque chose que Shiro avait dit sans faire attention, quelque chose qui ferait tilt dans sa tête, mais si ce n'était qu'une sensation, qu'un petit détail con, vraiment con.

« Avant Shiro, je ne savais rien. J'entendais juste une voix qui m'appelait « Roi » et j'avoue en avoir eu peur un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'étais ni malade, ni perdu, mais juste habité par un esprit autre que le mien, pourtant composé à partir du mien. Alors nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je me suis souvenu de son nom, presque immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été perdu, ce jour-là. Des tonnes de questions avaient envahi mon esprit : qui était-ce, moi, qui étais-je pour lui, comment, etc. Et puis j'avais fini par comprendre que la voix, c'était lui. Qu'il était là, me demandant mon nom depuis lors, pour que je le reconnaisse de nouveau comme mon loyal serviteur, afin qu'il reprenne sa place autour de son Roi, moi. Et il m'a demandé son nom. Et j'ai accédé à sa requête sans me rendre compte que ma bouche formait deux syllabes, cinq lettres qui ont peut-être eu tant d'importance jadis, ou alors non, en fait, je n'en sais rien.

Alors… Shiro, peut-être que tout ce temps, tu m'attendais ?

C'est ce que j'ai pensé en le voyant la première fois, dans mon monde intérieur. Il était nostalgique, mélancolique, perdu dans ses pensées, attristé. Alors oui, il m'attendait. Il attendait que je revienne pour changer sa vie comme j'ai dû _jadis_ la modifier. Avec ce truc qu'il ne peut pas me dire. _Qu'il ne veut pas me dire_, correction. Mais il croit quoi, que je vais m'en souvenir par moi-même ? »

Ichigo accusa soudain le coup.

Et si c'était ça ? S'il m'attendait encore, malgré ce que je pourrais appeler mon retour ? Supposons que oui. Alors, quelle serait cette promesse ? D'attendre que je me souvienne de tout avant de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Et qui aurait pu lui faire promettre cela ? Il ne vit que par moi, que pour moi, jamais il ne ferait rien sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Enervé contre lui-même, Ichigo vit soudain la solution lui passer sous les yeux, un très court instant, car son esprit fut envahi par un flot incessant de souvenirs, de discussions, d'événements, de combats, de Shiro, d'autres personnes, de lui, d'endroits, d'aventures, de rencontres, de… Shiro ? De Shiro et lui ?

_La vie est ainsi faite, Sire. Je ne peux t'aimer que dans tes rêves, car la réalité n'est pas mon domaine. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à te le dire, mais je n'existe que dans ton monde intérieur, je ne vis que par et pour toi, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec toi… Nous sommes les éternels rivaux d'un monde qui n'accepte pas les alliances, pas plus que les miracles. _

_Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu ça, Roi. Je pensais profiter de ta faiblesse, de la disparition de Zangetsu, de ta douloureuse victoire sur Aizen. Je pensais profiter du fait que tu sois coincé avec moi tout ce temps ou ton reiatsu se tarirait peu à peu, et je voulais te séduire, te tromper pour obtenir le trône que tu conservais malgré toi, mais je n'ai pas pu. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé… Pardonne-moi, Roi, de t'infliger pareille souffrance alors que tu aurais pu rester dans les abîmes de l'oubli loin de toute cette peine que je t'inflige par pur égoïsme. Et je te voulais. Je te voulais tellement, si tu savais… Je te voulais tellement que j'en suis tombé amoureux. La tromperie est devenue désir et la colère passion. _

_Je t'aime Roi._

_Je t'aime. _

_Je t'aime._

_N'oublie pas ça même si tu dois oublier qui tu es._

« Alors attends-moi. Attends que je me souvienne de toi. Fais-moi cette promesse d'attendre que je te revienne pour te nommer et t'aimer ! Attends, attends, reste encore, il faut encore que je te dise une dernière chose, tu sais, au fond, je… » Lança-t-il à voix haute, _comme jadis_.

L'écho de ses propres paroles résonna dans l'esprit d'Ichigo quelques longues secondes où il fit la lumière sur tous les événements que jadis il avait vécus en compagnie de celui qu'il avait aujourd'hui nommé Shiro et qui jadis, jadis, était son Hollow intérieur. Son si violent lui-même monochrome et si psychotique, qu'il avait pourtant fini par aimer. Ce qui pour les autres avait été un mois de coma, Ichigo l'avait vécu enfermé dans son monde intérieur, voyant avec horreur les gratte-ciels de son monde intérieur s'effondrer les uns après les autres, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en vite, contraint de regarder ce douloureux spectacle accompagné de son Hollow qui tentait de reprendre le pouvoir par les moyens les plus extrêmes avant de finalement succomber à son propre piège. Lui-même qui avait compris trop tard ses sentiments, et qui avait découvert trop tôt qu'il oublierait son Hollow une fois réveillé, sa vie de Shinigami s'envolant comme ses pouvoirs, Shiro qui avait accédé à sa demande, lui promettre d'attendre son retour sans rien lui révéler de ce douloureux moment qu'ils avaient vécu jadis alors qu'Ichigo voyait son monde tomber en lambeaux.

Tombons ensembles dans l'abîme d'incompréhension que le reste du monde nous tendra en apprenant ce que nous sommes, ce que nous partageons, qui nous sommes, ce que nous vivons. Tombons tout au fond de cette fosse qui sera si douloureusement enchanteresse, perdons-nous dans la passion qui enflammera Zangetsu tandis que nous vaincrons. Et par pitié, quand ce jour arrivera, entraîne-moi avec toi dans l'infernale étreinte d'un amour trop longtemps laissé de côté pour un insignifiant oubli ou des mœurs trop prudes. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je t'aime.

Je t'aime, Shiro. Alors par pitié, emmène-moi au loin…

_Alors, viens. Tombons ensembles dans les abîmes de ta conscience dérangée, mon Roi. Et nous chuterons bien bas, je te le garantis. Le voyage sera sans retour et nous serons ensembles pour l'éternité. _

_Suis-moi, et je te promets que j'éclairerais continuellement ta route… Où qu'elle nous mène. _


End file.
